


Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, soft boi jerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: You can’t stop the dreams, but maybe Jerome can
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare

You hovered outside of Jerome’s bedroom door, wavering between knocking and leaving. It was stupid really. You didn’t need to be here. You’d just be annoying him. It’s not like you were close. You guess you could say you were friends, but allies fit better. Or maybe colleagues. It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t appreciate you waking him up in the middle of the night. That’s it. You’re decided. You’ll go back to bed and suffer alone until morning. You turned around, resolved.

The door opened behind you. You froze. _How the fuck did he know I was here?_  
“What?” He grumbled. He was tired, you could tell that, his voice heavy with sleep. You turned slowly, warily, grimacing as you saw him leaning against the doorframe. He wore only sweatpants, sitting low on his hips, exposing his chest and stomach to you. The first time you had seen him like this, you had been flustered, but now you were used to it. Jerome had no shame when it came to nudity. _None._  
“I’m sorry, I’m fine, it’s nothing,” You stuttered, going to walk away, but Jerome rolled his eyes and stopped you.  
“What’s wrong? I can practically hear you thinking.” His voice was starting to get clearer as he woke up.  
“It’s just…” You sighed, picking nervously at the hem of your top. “Okay, this is embarrassing but I had a bad dream and back home when this happens I normally just crawl into bed with my mom or sister but since they’re not here anymore can I sleep with you?” The words spilt from you like a flood. Jerome tilted his head and looked at you through his eyelashes, trying to gauge whether you were joking. You were deadly serious. He didn’t speak but instead walked back into the room, holding the door open, which you assumed was an invitation to come in. You did so and the door was closed behind you. Jerome’s room was decorated… chaotically could be the word. The walls were plastered with newspaper headlines, drawings, random scribbles, splashes of paint. The wooden floors were messy with clothes, boots, and the occasional weapon. His bed was pushed into the corner and covered in blankets. He dropped into it, rolling over to lie next to the wall, leaving you with plenty of space. You perched on the edge, suddenly realising what you were doing. _This is so stupid. And weird. And uncomfortable._ Too late to leave now.  
“Lie down, (Y/N),” Jerome ordered, and you swung your legs up, but you wrapped your arms around them instead, huddling into a ball. Now that it was quiet again, and you were in the dark, you couldn’t stop thinking about the dream. Images swirled around your head, images of blood and shadows and death and destruction and monsters in the night. “ _(Y/N)_ ,” Jerome growled, sitting up and glaring at you.  
“I’m sorry,” You muttered, not looking at him, “I just… I can’t get it out of my head.” You hated being this vulnerable, especially in front of Jerome. He wasn’t one for emotions. But it was late, and you were too tired to maintain your usual wall of sarcasm and insults.  
“(Y/N),” Jerome’s voice is strangely soft. _It must just be because he’s tired._ “It’s just a nightmare, it’s nothing real.”  
“I know. Logically, I know, but…”  
“Look,” He grabs your arm, pulling you to lie down, pinning you with his other arm so that you were facing him, “I need to sleep. _You_ need to sleep. So sleep. You’re fine.” He closed his eyes, his arm not moving so that he was almost hugging you. _Cuddling with Jerome Valeska after a nightmare? Life is strange._ You shuffled slightly closer, just to get to away from the edge. That was the reason. The only reason. Jerome’s arms tightened around you and you closed your eyes, easily falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
